What man does not know, man fears
by govener fink
Summary: Ingami is alone in the dying world. He trusts no one. He knows no compassion. He needs no one. He only knows violence and hatred. Until he meets a wolf pack.


**Authors note:** Hurray! I've actually put it up. I'm proud of myself now. It was actually pretty easy than what I thought it would be.

**Reminders:**

"_": Talking

_'___'_: Thinking

_"___"_: Speaking together through the mind.

* * *

Ingami had been different from his younger five brothers, and younger four sisters; different by far.

His eyes were that of his fathers, and the many grandfathers before him; they were a light pale grey, full of lethal determination and burning fires; While his mother's along with his nine other sibling's were golden, that of a normal wolven's gold or brown.

His fur was also that of his father's and grandfather's too, the feared wolven color of a dangerous and strong black; while his sibling's wore that of a grey or a pure white like there mother's and grandmother's.

They paid a high respect for him too, because they had been taught with a nip of the nose that the oldest was boss, and in his pack there father was Alpha and he was colored black, and that told them clearly and automatically that Ingami would one day be alpha of the pack too, with him being graced with the same physical traits of there father.

Ingami made it clear too his brothers and sisters that he was in charge and the boss of the litter, true too his names meaning, he would warn them all not too annoy with a vicious and deadly sounding snarl.

He was odd too in his actions, while others would look down and snap at the litters runt of the pack, Ingami would treat his small male brother with respect, but still he would still manage an un-humanely snarl on the small runt ever so often when needed.

He loved his brother's and sister's, as they loved their Onii-san back, they looked up at him with a meaningful joy; they all loved it when he occasionally broke free of his loner attitude, and would romp playfully with them, and they all loved watching him in amazement as he would show them the howl of the wolf, that he had been blessed with learning and mastering the moods of it first within the litter. It was hard too do!

He protected them furiously too, as eldest 'Alpha' brothers were supposed too do with younger siblings, once putting his young puppy life on the line from a venom less snake and a six week old mountain lion kitten.

* * *

'_But none of that matters now.'_ Thought Ingami angrily, he had no siblings, no family, and no pack now, _'I don't need a pack.'_ He thought as he layed patiently in his steel cage, waiting.

He was a wolf, a lone; pack-less wolf, a lone wolf who only needed himself as a companion, a wolf used for pit fights for the enjoyment of the in-humane pleasures of the foul smelling male meat sacks known as humans.

He lay quietly in his cage, his head resting on his fore paws, with a look of killing in his grey eyes as he listened to the loud annoying barks and growls and yells of all the dogs in there cages surrounding him.

He knew what was coming too him in a little bit if he only waited patiently, of course he didn't mind waiting for his time; his keeper used him to show his power and strength off too all the other keepers, putting him in the pit with him versus four other vicious dogs, not that he minded it, he could handle other dogs and could easily kill them with a violent bite to the throat; he outranked the dogs by far with his wolf speed, his powerful jaws, his knowledge, and his impeccable strength.

But they only brought 'wolfie' -the name his keeper had given him-despite Ingami already being Ingami, out, when his keeper was boasting him off, or losing with his regular dogs.

'_Stupid meat sacks.'_ He thought as he looked over to the left of his cage, in the cage left of him was a dog bitch; she was a pale light furry grey color with soft brown eyes, and floppy ears, she layed in her cage curled up staring at him with soft eyes, looking at him as if she wanted to nuzzle him.

"_Hello Ingami." _She said kindly too him.

He sniffed the air, smelling the she-dog that they called 'Rosie', she was ripe in heat. She was kind to him, the only one that was, for she knew his true name, Ingami and called him by it.

He turned his attention away from her to his right; it was a male dog smaller by far than his wolf structure, he was growling and barking and snarling at him with a ferocity that would have put any other animal into submission, but not Ingami.

"_You mangy wolf, you don't belong here."_ Snapped the annoying dog, _"You should be dead."_

'_Flea bitten dog, I'll put him in his place.'_ He thought, he stood standing on all fours at his full height, stiffing his legs, He snarled erecting his black ears forward, one of which had a small slit from a fight, He held his tail vertically with a curl upward too his muscled back; He snarled furiously showing that he was the dominant one. The pose, would have scared a grown man.

The dog subsided his barking and slunk away to the back end of his cage, still growling pathetically. He let loose of his dominant stand and sat back down on his haunches, there was a playful bark too his left which belonged to Rosie, he looked over at her with a blaze of curiosity. And standing in front of her cage was the meat sack, and behind him was another meat sack, one who Ingami was unfamiliar too.

"This one ere is Rosie, she's in 'eat right now so we gotta be careful wit her we can't put er' around the males…" Ingami's keeper said, the other man asked, "Do you have her breeding mate?" The man looked over at Ingami, then looked away but looked back quickly, "I-Is that a…a wolf?" Ingami snarled at him angrily.

"There all supposed to be dead." Ingami snarled even more, _'How dare he say that, even if I may very well be the only wolf left on this dying earth.'_

"Huh?" Asked the keeper stupidly then he looked over at Ingami and he smiled proudly, "Oh him, 'ol Wolfie?"

"_Ingami."_ Rosie corrected.

"Is he a wolf?"

"Sure as Hell, yes." The keeper boasted, "He's the best pit fighter I got, an I'm gonna mate him with Rosie."

Ingami stopped snarling at the stranger and looked over at Rosie, who was being fondled on the ears by the keeper; he would not mate with a dog, not even if he was forced.

"How much are you asking for the pups?" The stranger asked.

"Around 7,000 each."

"I see… you said he was your best fighter" The stranger said striding over to the cage, he squatted down and Ingami snarled in a very offensive aggression, taking his dominance stance.

'_I'll kill you, you pathetic meat sack.'_ "Well, from that stance you can tell he's pure wolf and not some hybrid."

"Course he's not!" The keeper yelled.

"You wanna see him in action?"

"Very much so." The stranger said looking into his grey eyes. Ingami knew it was his turn.


End file.
